Frozen
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Seto's and Joey's thoughts. My very first fic here.


Frozen

**Disclaimer:I don't own neither characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi, nor Madonna's "Frozen" nor Within Temptation's "Frozen" nor AFI's "Endlessly, she said" **

**Summary:Usual-Kaiba's and Joey's thoughts.  
**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**It's shonen-ai, that means boy-boy love. You know the rest-If you don't like, don't read.**

**Please send a review, positive or negative, I respect everyone's opinion!**

Rating:T

**FROZEN**

**Joey's POV**

'_You only see what your eyes want to see…'_

You know me only as a mutt. You've never tried to know me better. You have chosen to see all my negative sides, to behave as if I'm a dog. You only see you're the best in everything, you're perfect. But haven't you ever asked yourself if you're wrong? You're just human, as all of us are. You're made from flesh and blood as well.

'…_How can life be what you want it to be…'_

And you think everything's gonna be what you want. But look! Open your eyes and face with the facts! People want to be your friends. Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Bakura…I. All of us want to be your friends. And you're rejecting us like the pieces of trash. Will you open your eyes and finally see who your real friends are and who's only pretending?! Can't you see a person you can rely on, right in front of you? Will you ever stop refer it to as a Mutt?

'…_You're frozen when your heart's not open…'_

I know, I know… Many people betrayed you in past or at least tried so. Your fears are justified. But you'll never find someone different if you don't try. You'll die alone like an abandoned dog. I don't say I'm the right person, but…You don't know if you don't try I guess. And all of people know you as a cold-hearted. I know you as a cold-hearted bastard. Why don't you let me into your world for just a sec? Maybe, just maybe I could change your point of view. Let me in as a friend because I want it to become to you. Sometimes I wonder how come you never freeze when you're producing so much coldness. And I can see ice in your eyes. I can see thousand layers of ice and mistrust. I know, dear, how much you suffered from a human's hand and how protective you are now. But if you keep closing your heart for ones that really want you all the best, how could you carry on this? Knowing you're unloved you can. But you're not. Open it to me…Please…Just to peek in for a tiny little moment…I swear I won't hurt you. I swear in my sister's life. And you know how much she means to me. As much as your sibling means to you.

'…_You're so consumed with_

_How much you get._

_You waste your time_

_With hate and regret._

_You're broken_

_When your heart's not open…'_

You're too busy hating people and despising them. How about turning to love? Mokuba said to me he was very concerned with you. He said he thought you were playing dumb when you have said you'd never let anybody into your world. That was the time when he asked you would you ever fall in love. He knows you too well. He might be a little boy, but he's smart for his age, you have to admit. But the truth is you feel hurt. You suffer and desperately want a person who you can count on. Well, here I am. Try me, and if you're not satisfied, drop me, insult me, hit me like master kicks his dog when he's not behaving. Just please stop being screwed. I know you are. Mokuba told me. And I told him how I feel about you. At first I was mad at myself because of my feelings, but I learned to live with them, I suppose…

'…_MMM, if I could melt your heart,_

_MMM, we'd never be apart…'_

He told me you felt affectionate to someone as well. I know it can't be me. You…hate me. And it hurts. But, please, let me into your world…Maybe I could change a thing, Seto. Let me in…as a friend, at least…Let me melt the ice and put a smile on your delicious lips (I assume they are). Just imagine us not fighting and arguing. Respect me and I'll be loyal forever. As a dog, if you prefer.

'…_MMM, give yourself to me._

_MMM, you hold the key…'_

What bothers to try? I'll give you the universe and seek for a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow…I'll play fetch, humiliate myself…I'll, I'll… I never knew with the words…Anyway, whatever makes you happy. And remember Davey's verses in _**'Endlessly, she said'**_**:**

'_**Still each time I always meant**_

_**Every word, every one…'**_

So, everything's up to you.

'…_Now there's no point in_

_Placing the blame._

_And you should know_

_I suffer the same._

_If I lose you,_

_My heart will be broken…'_

And if you decide to reject me, I won't be fine. I'll die. But that doesn't matter. I would never force you or blackmail you. Just do what you consider right. Remain fateful to your harsh principles. Remain the coldest person in the universe. Remain bastard, never care for others.

…_Love is a bird,_

_She needs to fly._

_Let all the hurt _

_Inside you die._

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open.'_

But let me tell you something: if you don't let love inside, you'll never know how it would look like.

Yes, yes, I know how you have been hurt in past, but…Drop it…Leave it behind…I know it will be tough, but at least try…

It's an advice. I'm proposing myself, but it's up to you to choose. It's all up to you…Whether you're going to step on my heart or accept it.

**Seto's POV**

'_I can't feel the senses_

_I just feel the cold…'_

As I always felt. How come Wheeler and his geek squad cannot understand I don't want them nearby? How can I trust them? What actually they can offer me? Friendship? What is that? I never wanted to know. I'm too busy and I'm aiming much more higher to care about human sentimentality and community groups such as groups of friends…

'…_All colours seem to fade away…'_

But still, I don't feel complete. When I remain alone at the end of a day, tucked in my warm bed I realize how much he's actually cold. No one beside me to warm me and…well…Love me. Someday I'll regret for what I'm doing. I'm pushing people away. Yes, I have everything. I have money, power, beauty…But my past hurts and I feel scars in my soul burning every time I remember…Mum!...Dad!...accidents, betrayal, my endless disbelief in people and mankind. Although I have everything, I have nothing…

'…_I can't reach my soul_

_I would stop running_

_If I knew there was a chance…'_

I represent myself as a cold person. I'm aiming to be it. But I can't. No matter how much I try to suffocate emotions, they always manage to survive and carry on spreading and burning my scars. I am in love with someone. I'm in love with a person that I thought I hated. But, you know what people say about the thin line between love and hate…

People are used to my distance and coldness…But not that geek squad and that mutt that I'm so hardly falling for. They always criticize my behavior, they can't make up with the fact I am ruthless, evil, cold-hearted bastard that is only interested in perfection. They just can't keep away from me. Especially Wheeler. And his gaze is killing me. It seems that he cares. I can see that in his eyes sometimes, when we argue. I can see pain and silent begging for something I can hardly understand. Something that might be love….But who could actually love me? I'm constantly pushing people away. How come Wheeler is so stubborn?

'…_But I'm forced to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons_

_I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth_

_I sacrifice for you…'_

Oh, how I wish to reveal my feelings towards him! But that's impossible. I see him crash in front of me, I see something he wants to say but he always loses his voice, stubbornly keeping it for himself. I told my brother how I feel but I never said that is Wheeler I'm falling for. And recently Wheeler told my brother he was in love with me. My suspicions became true, something that I thought could be lie .but I can't…I'm afraid that we might fall apart…And I'll remain silent…That's the best for all of us. My silence for his freedom. My silence for his happiness. My tears for his laugh. I'd do everything just to protect him from discrimination. I don't want us to be marked. I don't want him to be hated. I already am. So I'll just keep my mouth shut, take the sacrifice hoping he'll understand someday my reasons…

'_..You say that I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_I can feel your sorrow_

_(I sacrifice)_

_You won' forgive me_

_But I know you'll be alright_

_It tears me apart _

_That you will never know_

_But I have to let go…'_

I'm so sorry, Joey. But…I can't. I can't. I'm afraid of how our lives might be ruined. I will take your wounds, just please, promise you'll forgive…Tell me I'm selfish…Maybe we should talk about that, but…I'm a coward.

'…_Tell me I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_It tears me apart_

_That you will never know_

_But I have to let go…'_

_Tell me I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons_

_I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth_

_I sacrifice for you_

_You say that I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_Everything will slip away_

_Shattered pieces will remain_

_When memories fade_

_Into emptiness_

_Only time will tell its tale_

_If it all has been in vain_

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

_Frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_Frozen_

_Tell me I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons_

_I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth_

_I sacrifice for you_

_You say that I'm frozen_

_Frozen'_


End file.
